Provocaciones
by Eirene15
Summary: Mako pensó que era todo imaginación suya, Korra no se estaba desnudando delante de él sólo para provocarlo, después de todo, eran compañeros de equipo y al gimnasio iban sólo a entrenar... o tal vez no. ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon.


**Buenas! Bueno... la verdad, la primera vez que publico una cosa así cofcof... no sean tan crueles?**

**Ya que unas cuantas personas me pidieron que escribiera uno bueno, que se yo, me animé y es el resultado así que... disfruten!**

* * *

**Provocaciones**

Las cosas solían subirse de tono posteriormente a los entrenamientos. Mako llevaba días reflexionando sobre aquello. Y se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué daba lugar a las provocaciones de Korra.

La cuestión llevaba quizá un par de meses, y era imposible ignorar el hecho de que la joven Avatar tenía un cuerpo más que atractivo. Además de que la imaginación podía volar fácilmente al notar su flexibilidad en cualquier movimiento que requiriera un poco de peripecia mayor. Casi sin quererlo, se había encontrado unas cuantas veces pensando en posturas sexuales que podrían practicar tranquilamente, porque Korra estaba en forma y tenía todos los atributos necesarios como para hacerse un festín.

A veces se sentía culpable por pensar de esa forma, pero él también era humano y aunque no era un animal moviéndose por instinto, no podía ser indiferente a los atractivos físicos de los cuales ella debía estar muy orgullosa.

Porque Korra no tenía vergüenza de su cuerpo, era una mujer muy consciente de sí misma. Eso estaba claro.

Pero centrándose en el punto que importa, Mako estaba haciendo una regresión al preciso instante en que las barreras empezaron a retorcerse, desdibujarse, romperse, lo que fuera.

Todo comenzó una noche, después del entrenamiento, Bolin estaba demasiado hambriento como para siquiera cambiarse de ropa y prefirió hacer una excepción, marchándose con todo el sudor y el hedor encima, pero feliz de conseguir más rápido algo sabroso que masticar.

Y entonces, recordaba bien, él estaba en el vestuario guardando su camiseta en el bolso completamente abstraído en sus pensamientos cuando la cortina de la última ducha se abrió y en medio del vapor apareció una aún mojada Korra (y sólo por el agua, sin ningún doble sentido) apenas cubierta por una toalla azul, con el pelo suelto cayendo profusamente por sus hombros y espalda, tarareando alguna melodía alegre que no supo reconocer.

Mako se quedó estático en su lugar, prácticamente conteniendo la respiración, no pudo controlar la curiosidad y terminó deslizando la mirada a través de la silueta femenina envuelta en el pedazo de género azul, que daba una pista de sus hombros, cubría sus pechos y cintura, sólo un poco más allá de las caderas y entregaba la vista de las piernas torneadas y definidas de la joven morena. Brevemente imaginó acariciar desde sus tobillos, pasando por las pantorrillas para descansar finalmente en el borde de sus muslos que cubría ahora inocentemente la bendita toalla azul. Y esa sensación de calor, que conocía muy bien y se llamaba más bien _calentura_, o dicho menos vulgarmente, excitación, comenzó a nacer en las zonas indicadas de su cuerpo.

Y esa vez ella sólo dijo "¡Mako! ¡Pensé que ya te habías ido!". Pero no sonó avergonzada.

Él sí lo estuvo, y murmurando una disculpa atropellada salió pitando del lugar.

La segunda vez, fue antes del entrenamiento, cuando estaba vistiéndose con su ropa de deportes, pensando en la rutina que tenía que hacer para mejorar ciertos movimientos. En fin, ella apareció con su sonrisa habitual, le dijo que Bolin estaba fuera comenzando el precalentamiento.

Y ella lo precalentó a él casi sin saberlo.

Se quitó la camiseta delante de él, así nomás, sin preámbulos o advertencias previas. Y él todavía recordaba a la perfección el sujetador deportivo blanco (porque al parecer no todo en la tribu agua era azul o celeste). Recordaba perfectamente la línea de de su clavícula encogiéndose cuando ella levantó los brazos, la piel de su abdomen tersa y de apariencia suave, donde sus abdominales se marcaban de forma nada brusca, encajando perfectamente en su cuerpo, el ombligo pequeño y tierno, la insinuación de la piel que quedaba descubierta sobre lo que habría más hacia el sur…

Mako estaba seguro que esa vez ella continuó hablando de algo, pero él no pudo contestar, porque el tirón que sintió en su entrepierna le impidió cualquier pensamiento coherente. Se dejó la camiseta que tenía puesta y huyó de allí, otra vez.

Hasta ese momento, estaba convencido de que él era el maldito pervertido que se desubicaba pensando así en medio de un entrenamiento.

La tercera vez, hasta esa tercera vez incluida, pensó que eran puras fantasías suyas.

Fue cuando, después de ejercitar lo que era necesario en función al torneo, Korra le propuso practicar un estilo de lucha diferente, basado más que nada en el contacto físico por medio de agarres y trabajos utilizando la fuerza del otro. Un arte marcial de nombre judo.

Mako no estaba muy seguro si lo que terminaron haciendo era en realidad judo.

En ese punto, ambos estaban sudorosos, por lo tanto con la piel algo resbalosa y los músculos un poco entumecidos, pero de todas formas aceptó por orgullo, no quería quedar como un cobarde.

Adoptaron las posiciones que Korra le indicó y se lanzaron al ataque, fue algo que resultó más bien una especie de lucha libre con abrazos de oso y manos agarrando cualquier retaso de ropa para no caer.

En algún momento, Mako consiguió levantarla del suelo en una espectacular toma de la que ni él mismo se creía capaz. Pero ella se revolvió furiosamente entre sus brazos y ambos cayeron al suelo. No supo cómo, pero terminó entre sus piernas, con los brazos a los costados de su torso y la cara apoyada en el hueco de su cuello.

Korra lanzó una carcajada que hizo vibrar todo su cuerpo, y eso sólo hizo que se tensara aún más, sintiendo la forma en que sus pechos se apretaban contra su propio cuerpo o sus piernas se encogían a sus costados. Era demasiado para él la imagen de ella debajo de él, tan relajada y cómoda, como si semejante contacto físico entre sus cuerpos fuera normal y aceptable en medio de un entrenamiento.

Y para colmo de males, cuando él levantó la cabeza, su rostro quedó a centímetros del de ella, que le sonrió cálidamente, en tanto las manos morenas encontraron sus hombros y le dieron un apretón amistoso. Amó y odió ese segundo en que ambos estuvieron respirando el mismo aire.

La cuarta vez fue una provocación desfachatada y directa. Esa vez, Mako decidió no acobardarse.

Ella entró esa tarde al vestuario, silbando esa maldita melodía alegre y sin saludar, dejando su bolso sobre el banco en la pared contraria a Mako, comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Y esta vez, fue toda la ropa, salvo por la ropa interior y el pequeño short que ella parecía usar debajo de sus holgados pantalones, vale la pena aclarar.

Y el detalle estaba en el hecho de que en esa parte de los vestuarios estaban empotrados en ambas paredes. Por lo tanto, para Mako fue fácil ver el movimiento rápido con el que Korra se despojó primero de su camiseta, luego pateó sus botas a un costado y finalmente dejó caer sus pantalones.

Y por alguna extraña razón, él también se despojó de la ropa, quitándose su acostumbrado saco , la bufanda y luego se quitó la camiseta de un tirón. Pudo ver a través del espejo que los ojos de la Avatar recorrieron su torso desnudo y una expresión indescifrable apareció en su rostro. Enseguida, Mako desabrochó su cinturón y dejó caer los pantalones, por supuesto, él estaba usando ropa interior de invierno, y no fue del todo indecente.

Luego se vistieron casi con pereza, espiándose de tanto en tanto, hasta que estuvieron irremediablemente vestidos y listos para entrenar.

La intensidad de ese entrenamiento probablemente tuvo que ver con las hormonas y la tensión que se había despertado descaradamente entre ellos.

Y todas las provocaciones siguientes fueron bastante parecidas, salvo que luego, algo más cómodos y sueltos con su propia desnudes, se atrevieron a girarse para hacerse preguntas con tinte casual, aunque se recorrían descaradamente con la mirada. También hubo algún que otro roce aparentemente inocente en medio del entrenamiento.

Las cosas se extendieron de esa forma por varias semanas, y Mako sufría en cada entrenamiento porque en todo lo que podía pensar era en Korra, su cuerpo y sus insinuaciones.

Por eso, ahora estaba ahí, sentado en el banco dentro del vestuario, el lugar donde todo había comenzado y donde sentía la necesidad de que debía resolverlo. Fuera, escuchó que su hermano se despedía de Korra, en tanto ella decía necesitar una buena ducha. Esperó pacientemente que entrara, lo siguiente que iba a suceder sería ese ritual de provocaciones, pero en su lugar, se quedó lo más sereno posible, viendo que ella se quedaba de pie frente a su bolso, sacó su toalla azul, los elementos de higiene necesarios y comenzó el proceso de desvestirse parcialmente antes de dirigirse a las duchas.

Mako hacia todo su esfuerzo por mantener la respiración regular y no verse demasiado alterado. Clavó sus ojos en los de ella a través del espejo y Korra siguió con lo suyo con la misma aparente tranquilidad.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó con una expresión aburrida, en tanto comenzaba a aflojarse las botas para quitárselas.

-Creo que sabes muy bien qué es lo que sucede.- respondió, su voz saliendo más ronca y grave de lo que pretendía.

-Estás enojado porque te patee el trasero esta tarde. Y lo entiendo, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte.- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, la segunda bota abandonó su pie y ella tomó sus cosas para ir rumbo a las duchas.

Mako respiró hondo antes de levantarse para seguirla, haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por no fijar sus ojos en su trasero.

-Korra, ya basta con este juego.- advirtió con un gruñido.

Para ese momento, Korra ya había llegado hasta una de las duchas y había abierto la canilla, extendiendo su mano para probar la temperatura, pero no entró, sino que se giró para mirarlo con una ceja arqueada en su mejor expresión de desentendida.

-¿Perdón?

-Ya sabes, a esto de desnudarnos… o los toques intencionales, o... las miradas sucias. Debemos ser más profesionales, estamos en un equipo y deberías dejar de…- intentó explicar, sintiendo que la furia le bullía en conjunto con la excitación de tenerla así frente a él.

-Oh, claro, profesionalismo. Supongo que fue muy profesional la forma en la que me tocaste el culo durante el entrenamiento cuando corregiste mi forma de hacer lagartijas o cómo mirabas mis tetas cuando hacía abdominales.- le echó en cara sin más, la sonrisa burlona aumentó en su rostro en tanto el de Mako se coloreó de un rojo fuerte.

-No te hagas la inocente.- sancionó enojado y avergonzado, cruzando los brazos delante del pecho.

Korra se rió, negando con la cabeza.-Sabes, estoy cómoda con mi cuerpo, y no hay otro vestuario, y que yo sepa, fuiste tú el que comenzó todo cuando me miraste con semejante lasciva la vez que salí de la ducha…

La boca de Mako se abrió enormemente, totalmente sorprendido de semejante declaración.

-¡Que descaro! No creo que realmente tenga que ver la comodidad con tu cuerpo con salir semidesnuda solo con esto en un vestuario donde puede aparecer cualquiera.- se adelantó un paso, sacudiendo la toalla que colgaba del brazo de Korra.-Y echarme a mí toda la culpa. Evidentemente, te divirtió la situación.

La Avatar mantuvo una expresión seria unos segundos, pero la sonrisa reapareció rápidamente.

-No era mi intención provocar a nadie, nada más para que lo sepas pensé que ya te habías ido.

Ella se giró resuelta a dar terminada la discusión, a punto de entrar bajo la ducha, y en un arrebato de desesperación Mako la tomó de la muñeca intentando conseguir su atención para argumentar algo más, pero Korra forcejeó para soltarse y finalmente tropezó con el escalón de la ducha, llevándose con ella al ojidorado que por puro instinto atrapó la cabeza de ella con una mano para evitar que se golpeara. Al final, se estrellaron contra la pared, mojándose completamente con el agua de la ducha.

Ambos lanzaron un jadeo de sorpresa y encontraron sus miradas. Los segundos más tensos de las vidas de ambos.

Lo que siguió fue un choque intempestivo de sus bocas, y manos desesperadas, que viajaron hacia el cuerpo del otro buscando tocar lo que tanto tiempo habían estado sólo observando. Ella lo empujó contra sí misma, mientras sus manos ansiosas recorrían su espalda por debajo de la fina tela blanca que comenzaba a empaparse, hundiendo la yema de sus dedos entre sus músculos, mientras intentaba acercarlo aún más.

Ambos sabían lo que querían, y ciertamente ella no opuse resistencia cuando la lengua de Mako empujó entre sus labios, buscando recorrer su boca con libertad, a la vez que comenzaban una batalla descuidada, labios, lenguas y dientes eran utilizados indiscriminadamente, como si quisieran devorarse el uno al otro, enviciados por el sabor y la textura de sus bocas.

Inevitablemente fue necesario separarse unos segundos, mareados por la intensidad. Se miraron a los ojos, el dorado brillando contra el profundo azul, ambos notándose oscurecidos por el deseo.

Korra tomó el borde de la camiseta que él llevaba y tiró hacia arriba, quitándosela sin más preámbulos y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción asomó en su rostro mientras recorría descaradamente los músculos de su pecho y delineaba luego sus abdominales, con un toque tan ligero que únicamente se contrastaba con el agua que caía sobre ellos por su calidez natural. Casi enseguida sintió las suaves mordidas y succiones de los labios femeninos sobre su cuello y clavícula, enseguida, la punta de su lengua ascendió nuevamente y comenzaron un nuevo beso tan o más fogoso que el anterior. En tanto, las manos de Korra deshicieron el nudo de sus pantalones y Mako se apartó, mirándola divertido cuando ella intentó bajarlos con mucha dificultad.

-No es justo. Tu tienes aún demasiada ropa.- objetó con la voz ronca la joven Avatar, arqueando una ceja inconforme.

Mako debió agacharse para terminar de quitárselos, a la vez que aprovechó para deshacerse también de sus botas ahora empapadas. Podía notar la forma en que ella lo observaba estando de rodillas entre sus piernas, y una sonrisa traviesa nació en él. Recordando sus primeras fantasías, comenzó a acariciar suavemente sus piernas, tocando ligeramente sus pantorrillas, subiendo hasta las rodillas y pasando el relevo a su propia boca, salpicando tranquila y generosamente sus muslos, mordiendo de vez en cuando, internándose deliberadamente hacia el interior de estos.

Korra contuvo la respiración y se estremeció sobretodo cuando una sutil lamida fue a dar muy cerca de su zona inguinal, y prácticamente sintió la nariz de Mako rozando la tela de su ropa interior, pero rápidamente él subió hasta su ombligo, en un viaje demasiado lento para su gusto hasta el valle de sus senos.

Entonces reaparecieron sus manos, que hasta ese momento habían quedado estacionadas en su cadera, y amasaron sin demasiada sutilidad sus pechos, provocándole un gemido sorprendido. El rostro del ojidorado se hundió en su cuello para ahogar un gruñido cuando su cadera fue empujada por una impaciente Korra que tenía sus uñas hundidas en su trasero y lo apretaba contra su cuerpo con fuerza, su propia erección chocó contra la ingle femenina y envió una fuerte sensación de placer a todo su cuerpo.

Impaciente, tiró del sujetador femenino y prácticamente lo arrancó, dejado que el género cayera en algún lugar del suelo empapándose completamente, y bajó la cabeza para atrapar uno de los pezones chocolate entre los labios, retorciéndolo y chupándolo con vehemencia. La escuchó gemir su nombre y una de las piernas de la morena se enredó alrededor de su cintura, mientras que ella deliberadamente comenzaba una fricción, meciendo sus caderas contra él.

Las manos de Korra acariciaban cualquier lugar que encontraban y se ensañaban rasguñando a lo largo de la espalda de Mako cada vez que el chupaba más duro alguno de sus pezones o se atrevía a mordisquearlos. Sintiéndose valiente, complacido por las reacciones que podía provocar en ella, escabulló una mano a través de la última prenda que le quedaba a la morena y deslizó un dedo exploratorio por su feminidad, adentrándolo luego sin aviso dentro de ella.

Korra se tensó unos momentos, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y muy pronto comenzó a balancear sus caderas contra su mano, al ritmo suave que le dictaba el dedo de él al entrar y salir. Pronto fueron dos, la observaba embelesado captando su expresión perdida en el placer mientras sentía su propia necesidad latente en su entrepierna.

Con su otra mano tiró de la prenda femenina hacia abajo y ella hizo lo que pudo para colaborar, bajando momentáneamente su pierna para permitir que él terminara de quitarla, pero Mako no le permitía concentrarse en nada más que en sus dedos arqueándose dentro de ella. Y quizás por eso se sorprendió cuando los quitó definitivamente de su interior, pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, pues Mako se posicionó en su entrada y la penetró enérgicamente. Ambos soltaron gemidos casi animales, extasiados en la estremecedora ola de placer.

Se quedaron quietos unos segundos, acostumbrándose a las sensaciones de tan profunda unión, respirando entrecortadamente el mismo aire, pues tenían la frente pegada a la del otro.

Cuando sintió que podía controlarse, comenzó un lento vaivén, entrando y saliendo casi completamente, pero volviendo a hundirse con ímpetu, arrancando a ambos resoplidos placenteros. Korra elevó sus piernas, enredándolas nuevamente en su cintura y Mako la sujeto del trasero, volviendo sus estocadas más profundas y rápidas, consiguiendo que ella gimoteara su nombre mientras hundía los dedos entre su cabello mojado y ocasionalmente le hundía las uñas en el cuero cabelludo.

Sólo podía concentrarse en aquella sensación suprema de sus cuerpos chocando y fusionándose entre sí, ni siquiera el agua fría a esas alturas tenía efecto alguno. Sólo eran ellos dos, y todos sus gruñidos, gimoteos y jadeos desesperados, acompañados por el sonido sordo de sus pieles chocando.

Mako sabía que no duraría mucho más, pero a juzgar por la forma en la que Korra estaba retorciéndose en esos momentos, sabía que ella tampoco. Así que levantó el rostro y la capturó en un beso lánguido aunque profundo, mientras comenzaba a penetrarla con fuerza y necesidad unas cuantas veces más. Entonces, Korra gimió desesperadamente y arqueó su espalda fuera de la pared, cerrando sus dientes contra el labio inferior de él, las paredes femeninas se contrajeron alrededor de su miembro y la mezcla de dolor por la mordida solo aumentó la intensidad de su propio orgasmo, que acompañó al de ella con una embestida final y un gruñido profundo.

Se quedaron completamente quietos unos instantes y luego comenzaron a descender deslizándose por la pared, abrazados y felizmente satisfechos. Los brazos de Korra colgaban perezosamente sobre los anchos hombros de él, mientras Mako hacia círculos distraídos en sus muslos. Salió de ella con un último suspiro y se giró para mirarla, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba las facciones femeninas.

-Pensé que nos comportaríamos sólo como compañeros de equipo mientras estuviéramos aquí.- habló pensativamente y la sonrisa juguetona de Korra sólo aumentó.

-Ya te dije que no fue mi intención. Tú solo empezaste con las provocaciones.- le respondió ella ligeramente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mako gruñó fingiendo disgusto y estiró una mano para cerrar la ducha.

-Tú te aprovechaste porque sabías que no me resistiría.- rebatió un poco indignado de que se beneficiara de su debilidad.

Korra se rió con ganas y se adelantó para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No voy a negarlo, quizá no pueda esperar. Necesito estar cerca de ti.

La dulzura en sus últimas palabras finalmente venció la repentina seriedad de Mako sobre la cuestión y él se adelantó para dejar otro beso tranquilo, lleno de amor, en los labios de su novia.

-Te amo.- susurró al separarse, brindándole una sonrisa sincera.

-También te amo.- respondió enseguida la Avatar. Así, con el cabello suelto enmarcando su rostro y una expresión de completo amor, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás.

-Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer? Tanta acción ya me dio hambre.- dijo ella con tono casual, guiñándole un ojo.

Mako se rió, comenzando a ponerse en pie y ofreciéndole su ayuda a su novia.

-Creo que es una buena idea, voy a necesitar energía para cuando lleguemos a casa.

**FIN...**

* * *

**Me gustaría saber si alguien se imaginó que estaban en una relación o fue taan predecible?**

**jajaja**

**En fin, reviews?**

** Gracias por leer!**


End file.
